leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lulu/Desenvolvimento
Desenvolvimento Lulu squirrel 0.jpg|Conceito do Esquilo de Lulu 1 (pelo Artista Josh Singh) Lulu squirrel 1.jpg|Conceito do Esquilo de Lulu 2 (pelo Artista Josh Singh) Lulu squirrel 2.jpg|Conceito do Esquilo de Lulu 3 (pelo Artista Josh Singh) Lulu squirrel 3.jpg|Conceito do Esquilo de Lulu 4 (pelo Artista Josh Singh) Lulu squirrel 4.jpg|Conceito do Esquilo de Lulu 5 (pelo Artista Josh Singh) Lulu_Bitersweet_concept.jpg|Conceito de Lulu Doceira Macabra (pelo Artista Larry Ray and David Kegg) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 1.jpg|Lulu Treinadora de Dragões Modelo 1 (pelo Artista Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 2.jpg|Lulu Treinadora de Dragões Modelo 2 (pelo Artista Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 3.jpg|Lulu Treinadora de Dragões Modelo 3 (pelo Artista Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Sculpture.jpg|Lulu Treinadora de Dragões Modelo (pelo Artista Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Lulu_Winter_Wonder_concept.png|Conceito de Lulu Inverno Mágico Modelo (pelo Artista Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Lulu_Winter_Wonder_concept_2.jpg|Conceito de Lulu Inverno Mágico (pelo Artista Kienan Lafferty) Lulu, a Fada Feiticeira Revelada por NeeksNaman (somente em inglês) "Greetings, Summoners! A few people have been asking when we'll be adding another support champion to League of Legends. I'm happy to answer that with a resounding "now!" Join me in welcoming Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, as our newest support champion. As a yordle (or "suppordle," in this case), Lulu brings a sense of twisted mischief to the League. With the help of her fairy companion Pix, she is equally adept at disabling foes as she is assisting and supporting allies. Is the enemy being a big jerk and killing your friends? Is that just not squirrelly enough for you? That's an easy fix with a quick cast of Whimsy, which will make an enemy champion 100% more adorable and 100% more harmless by turning them into a fuzzy critter that can run around, but can't attack or use abilities. Let's not forget the support aspects, either. Lulu features high-impact, short-duration buffs and enhancements that can save a teammate's bacon or help to secure a kill. Making an ally move quickly can pull their feet out of the fire quickly, while Pix can lend his own aid by flying next to a friendly champion, attacking in concert and providing protection. Her ultimate, however, is the final word in allied buffs – granting a size increase along with a health bonus to match. The rapid increase in size briefly stuns nearby enemies, as well as granting the affected champion an aura that slows enemies in a nearby area. This buff can be just what the doctor ordered if a fully grown Cho'Gath simply isn't big enough! Finally, Lulu's bag of tricks encompasses the ability to use some of her spells on either allies or enemies. While Lulu's fairy companion can support a friend, he can also harass an enemy by flying around them and acting as a major hindrance. We've worked hard to not only create an impactful and satisfying support champion, but also one that fits well within League of Legends. We're confident that there are still a lot of support styles that are yet to be explored in League of Legends, and that one of them combines buffs and disables together in one package to help your team turn the tide of battle. Lulu will provide you with exciting new options as a support player on the Fields of Justice."